


2 New Hosts

by Agent808



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Funny, Hilarious, Interesting, Multi, Original Character(s), cute at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent808/pseuds/Agent808
Summary: Yuki Johnson & Minah Herman are the two new American foreign exhange students, who are on a scholarship to Ouran Academy. Somehow, they get mixed up with the Host Club after the Host Club mistake the two for boys. Now, join these two young ladies on this crazy adventure, full of laughs, romance, and more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ONWARD, YUKI~!!!" -Minah Herman

 The girls rushed to get to school. Yuki on her bike and Minah running close to her, breathing heavily and occasionally hopping on the back of her bike. "ONWARD, YUKI~!!" Minah yelled while dramatically pointing forward.

      "Why don't you get your own bike?!" Yuki yelled, irritated.

      " You know what happened last time I rode a bike!" Minah whisper-yelled, holding on to Yuki's shoulders.

      Yuki nodded and continued to bike to the school. When they got there they were surprised. "It's so pink." Yuki said in shock, with her soul slightly flying out of her mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are they flirting with me?!?!" -Minah Herman   
> "They do realize Minah's a girl... Right?" -Yuki Johnson

The teacher droned on and on about usual class procedures. Meanwhile, Yuki was drawing in her sketchbook and Mimi was writing down notes for her story plus copying down the class procedures. After a WHILE of talking, the bell rang, signaling it was free period, also known as lunch. 

Minah and Yuki stayed in the classroom, eating their boxed lunches, since Yuki insisted she didn't want to eat with the rich kids. A little bit into their lunch period, a group of girls enter the classroom and start to talk to Minah and Yuki. 

"Sooo... You two are the new foreign exchange students?" One of the girls asked. Yuki nodded and Minah hummed in agreement. "So where are you from?" Another girl inquired. "Murica" Yuki said. "Cool!" A couple of girls exclaimed. One of the girls hopped up onto Minah's desk and lifted Minah's face by her chin and made Minah look up at her. "Aren't you a cutie~! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait... Is this a host club?!?!" -Yuki Johnson   
> "Why does this school even HAVE a host club?!" -Minah Herman  
> ...   
> "Wait... What's a host club?" -Minah Herman   
> "... Seriously, Minah?" -Yuki Johnson

                    **Time skip to after school**  
        Yuki and Minah decided to wander the school looking for a quiet place to study, not wanting to go home; due to the children in their apartment complex. Otherwise they would annoy the friends to death.   
        Shortly after beginning their grand adventure, they stumbled upon the fabled abandoned music room. They stood in front of the large doors. As Yuki pulled the doors open rose petals flew from the room and into their faces.  Minah's eyes widened, and began to panic at the sight of the seven people standing before them.  
        The host club was a little surprised at the sight, for they like all people thought they were boys. "Boss, who are they?" The twins spoke in unison.  
         While the club was having this discussion, Yuki had managed to calm down her friend and now stood at the door fixing her outfit which was messed up by Minah. While Minah was leaning against the door breathing heavily, a hand draped over her chest. " Why boys, Why?" She looked up noticing the host club. "Uh, Hi. Did you see any of that." She looked up nervously, laughing slightly.  
       " We saw it all." The twins responded nonchalantly.   
        Minah looked over to her friend expectantly, which Yuki did not understand. "What do you want from me?" She looked at the girl with pure annoyance. " Make them not see anything please." Yuki then pounded her fist into her hand, effectively cracking her knuckles loudly.  
        This made three of the hosts jump back in fear. (I'll let you guess who in the comments) The blonde host immediately acted like nothing happened and then walked over to the girls taking Yuki's hand, until Yuki yanked her hand away. "Please, don't touch me." She kept a blank face and looked the boy in the eyes.  
        Walking off the previous rejection he walked over to Minah, and dramatically got close . "Who would think the new exchange students would be gay. You're sort of like the last one" This sent the friends back a notch. " W-what?! The only one who's gay is you!" Yuki screamed 'oooh' in the background at Minah's remark.  
        This sent the blonde into the corner to mope. (King of emo corners) A raven haired boy stepped forward with his death note, and stood in front of the two girls. Getting especially close to Minah making her back into a podium knocking over a small table with a special tea set. Acting upon instinct, Yuki leaped forward and grabbed the set before it shattered on the ground.          
        Then the raven haired boy, threw a small pink bunny? Yuki didn't notice the little boy running after it, and he bumped into her making her drop the tea set. Both of the girls stared in shock. They knew they were in trouble.  
                                            **Time skip to after the explanation of the costs**  
        The friends now had to work for their entire school year as dogs for the host club. The brown haired girl explained what happened to her and that they were going through the same thing.  Yuki was fine doing her job as she was used to doing things like that, but Minah didn't exactly like it. "Just buy your own coffee it's not that hard!" Minah yelled at the twins. Little did she notice Yuki had already came back with it. " I heard you guys arguing from the store." she walked away to place the coffee in its proper storage.   
        After this she went to walk away but she almost bumped into another girl, she immediately bowed to apologize. "G-gomenesai!" The girl who she almost bumped into awed at the girl. After that she walked away to do her job, groaning half the time.   
        Tamaki who was nearby walked over to Minah and placed on arm on her shoulder. " If you don't want to be a servant you could always be a host." Tamaki suggested. Minah looked up from her glaring fest at Hikaru who kept on poking her in the head, attempting to annoy her, and fixed her gaze on Tamaki. "Really? Yay~!" Minah smiled happily. Meanwhile, Yuki groaned and facepalmed. "Ughhh..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I DON'T WANT TO BE A DOG!!!" -Minah Herman   
> "At least it's better than flirting with girls, Minah." -Yuki Johnson   
> "... I still don't want to be a dog though." -Minah Herman

Tamaki stepped back from Minah and went over to Yuki, and practically dragged Yuki over to stand next to Minah. Tamaki placed a hand on his chin in a supposed "thinking" stance, and examined Yuki and Minah. "Hmmm..."

~Short Time Skip of Tamaki thinking~

Tamaki raised a hand and pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Take these two to the dressing rooms and get them dressed in the male's school uniform!" Tamaki said. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, saying "Yes, sir!" Hikaru grabbed Minah by the arm, while Kaoru grabbed Yuki by the arm, and they dragged the two friends into the dressing rooms.

Next, Tamaki pointed at Kyoya. "Kyoya! Call my hairstylist and schedule for her to come here to fix Minah's hair!" Tamaki ordered. (From the dressing rooms, they could hear a faint yell from Minah, yelling "MY HAIR ISN'T THAT BAD!!") (They could also hear Yuki replying to Minah, saying "Sorry Minah, but... It is.") Kyoya pulled out his phone and started dialing quickly.

Afterwards, Tamaki pointed at Mori-senpai. "Mori-senpai! Go to the dermatologist and purchase some skin care products!" Mori-senpai nodded and started sprinting away.

Honey-senpai popped up in front of Tamaki. "And what can I do, Tama-chan?" Honey-senpai questioned excitedy. "Honey-senpai! Go... Go eat some cake!" Tamaki said. Honey-senpai pouted and went off to eat some cake while moping.

~Time Skip~

The host club stood in front of the dressing rooms, waiting impatiently for the two friends to exit and present themselves. "Ummm... I know I said that I would prefer to be a host, but... Uhhh... Can I change my mind...?" Minah asked, uncertainty clear in her voice. "Minah! You said you wanted to do this! You can't back out now!" Yuki exclaimed angrily, from the next dressing room, beside Minah's. A loud sigh came from Minah. "Fine..." Minah exclaimed. Yuki and Minah both pulled away the dressing room curtains and revealed themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, Yuki!! Just wear the outfit!!" -Minah Herman   
> "No. Freaking. Way." -Yuki Johnson   
> "... PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Minah Herman   
> "Shut the F up!!" -Yuki Johnson

Minah walked out of the dressing room in the boy's school uniform. The guys looked at Minah skeptically before approving. Shortly after Yuki walked out, not changed at all...  
        " Yuki, Why aren't you changed?" Minah looked at her friend.  
        "I never agreed to this, you did. I don't mind working." Yuki put her fedora back on and walked near the hosts.  
        The hosts looked at her with confusion (Except Kyoya). Tamaki walks forward boldly pointing his finger at Minah." Now! We need to teach you how to be a host! Practice round!" The twins dragged Minah away into the main room where they do their hosting.   
        Little did Minah know, back at the dressing rooms, Tamaki had a plan....

        After leaving Minah in the rooms the twins ran back and grabbed Yuki and threw her in a dressing room, and forced her to change into a girls uniform. " You need to be the girl in this practice round." Tamaki told Yuki once she got out the room. "Wait, why me?" Yuki stood close to Tamaki, her height rivaling his own.  
        "You still work for us, don't you?." He said pulling out her hair string, letting her hair loose.   
        Yuki walks into the room with a small smile hiding her rage. Minah, upon seeing Yuki, bursts into laughter, falling off the chair. "Y-Yuki? *laugh* I-Is that y-you?? *hysterical laughter*"  
        Yuki walks over to Minah, and punches her on the head, Hard. "Oww, that hurt." Minah puffed her cheeks out at Yuki as she walks away back to the changing room. After changing she grabs her bag and walks out of the music room muttering; "I need to go to work anyways."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meanwhile Incident occurs... MUAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!

Yuki stormed out of the school anger plastered on her face. She ignored the distant cries of Minah, as she got on her bike and rode away. Minah waved goodbye to the other hosts, and thanked them for the new uniform, before running after her friend.

                                                                              **Time skip to the next day**

        Minah and Yuki were slouching in their chairs at lunch, when Tamaki came along and pointed at them dramatically before commanding the twins to grab them. They dragged the girls to the music room. Then they threw them onto a sofa before running out the doors, leaving the girls in silence.

        Tamaki waltzed into the room and pointed at Minah. "You must do and actual practice round today!" In response Minah freaked out and tried to run away, but Mori placed her back onto the couch. Yuki, proceeded to get up and do her job at the host club.

        (By the way, Mιmι Mιηєcяαƒт is being a weirdo is writing from now on in this chapter) Minah groaned and slouched down on the sofa. "D-Do I have t-to?" Minah asked, stuttering slightly. "Yes." All of the hosts said, simultaneously. Minah groaned some more, until Mori-senpai picked her up (on Tamaki's command, of course) and placed her at a nearby table, filled with some young ladies. "U-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Minah exclaimed awkwardly. Meanwhile, Yuki was watching from afar, laughing herself silly.  Meanwhile meanwhile, Tamaki was standing behind Yuki, obsessing over the fact that Yuki showed emotion. Meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile, Hikaru + Kaoru were laughing at Tamaki, who was obsessing over Yuki. Meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile... ( Randa panda : MIMI!!! GET OFF OF MY LAPTOP!) (Mιmι Mιηєcяαƒт is camping : NEVER!!!!) ( Randa panda : *glares at Mimi*) (Mimi: ... Yes, m'am. *shivers in fear*)

        Anyway, after the "meanwhile fiasco," Minah stared awkwardly at the girls, while the girls smiled innocently at her. 'I feel like they're going to attack me... Maybe with questions... Or cake, you never know nowadays.' Minah thought silently to herself. "U-Ummm, h-hello. I am Minah. It is a p-pleasure to meet you." Minah greeted the young ladies. The young ladies giggled and blushed. The girls introduced themselves and started bombarding Minah with questions. 'I KNEW IT!!!' Minah thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

"Do you have any hobbies?" "What kind of products do you use on your skin?" "What's your relation to Yuki?" The questions did not stop. Minah's mind was on rapid fire, 100% nervous about talking to the girls. Yuki watched from afar, silently laughing at Minah. 

        " O-Okay, My main hobby is writing. I don't use any products, even though everybody tells me that I should... Lastly, Yuki and I are best friends as well as roommates." Minah answered, slipping up on some words due to talking quickly. The girls nodded their heads in response. Yuki knew Minah was drowning out there, she wasn't going get enough requests to get rid of their debt, let alone any requests at all at this rate. Thus, Yuki came up with a plan.

        Yuki walked up to Minah's table and placed down a tray of tea and small cakes for the girls. "Hey Minah, wanna ride on my bike on the way back home?" She asked, grinning. "Yes, please!" Minah exclaimed happily. The girls aww'ed at this alone. "Alright, see you after the club is over." Yuki smirked as she walked away.

        Just as she was leaving, she pretended to trip dramatically, and acted as if she was hurt. Minah saw this and ran to Yuki quickly, in a panic. "Are you okay!? Are you okay!? Do you have any cuts, bruises, anything?!" Minah frantically asked Yuki, as Yuki desperately tried to hold in her laughter. The girls awww'ed at the sight of Minah freaking out over her dear friend's safety. 

        Minah tried to help Yuki up, but fell on top of her instead (due to her skinny noodle arms). The girls went crazy, fangirling like crazed ADHD kids on sugar highs. ( like Mιmι Mιηєcяαƒт is being a weirdo when she forgets to take her ADHD pills...) Yuki released the laughter she had been holding onto for so long. Everyone paused, even the hosts. The girl that never even smiled was dying of laughter on the floor. Minah got up blushing a bright red at the predicament. "Stop laughing!!" Minah exclaimed. 

        Minah got up brushing herself off, and Tamaki sprinted over attempting to help Yuki up. Though Yuki pushed his face away and got up herself. Placing the emotionless facade back on her face after calming down. The girls became disappointed; they wanted to see Yuki smile once more. Suddenly, Kyoya placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder. (Freaking her out by the way) Kyoya asked Yuki a question that would change her entire high school experience completely. 

                                                         "Yuki, would you like to become a host?"


	8. Chapter 8

 Immediately, Yuki replied to Kyoya's question with a solid "No." As Yuki says that, the mischievous twins come over to where Kyoya and Yuki are standing. The two of them place their hands on each of Yuki's shoulders. "Why not~? Do you not like us?" They ask simultaneously. Yuki replies with, "Because unlike Minah, I think that ACTUALLY working is the better option." At this point, Minah overhears the conversation and heads over to the small group. "Hey! At least I won't have to run back and forth from the store everyday! You HAVE to admit it, Yuki, these guys will want you to go to the store CONSTANTLY!" The twins say, "True~!" At this, Yuki promptly face-palms. "I have my own opinion about which is the better option, okay? I honestly prefer working." 

        All of a sudden, Kyoya looks up from his notebook (*cough cough* Death Note *cough*), with his glasses glinting. "If you become a host, we'll lower your debt by one third. That's a considerable amount taken away, considering how much you owe us." Kyoya says, staring at Yuki with a look of determination in his eyes. 

        Yuki thinks about it for a moment, before answering with a... "No." The twins sigh at Yuki's stubbornness. "Come on, Yuki. You know that they're going to keep on bothering you until you agree!" Minah exclaims. Yuki shakes her head. "You know what? How about I give you half of my paycheck to pay the debt?" Yuki suggests. When Minah hears this, her eyes widen. "No, Yuki! We need that money! I only work at a bookstore and babysit! Admittedly, I work at an AWESOME bookstore, but my point still stands! Our only other source of income is you! You earn most of the money, anyway!" Minah exclaims. Kyoya shakes his head. "Either way, your paycheck won't be anywhere close to being able to pay for your debt. You could just become a host. It would make it so much easier on you. In fact, you've already gained the interest of most of the girls at this school." Kyoya states. Yuki stubbornly refuses once more. 

        At this point, the rest of the host club has come over to the group. "Please, Yuki-chan? We could have so much fun!" Honey-senpai pipes up, smiling cutely at Yuki. "Yeah." Mori-senpai says simply.  Yuki sits at one of the tables and puts her head down.

      After a moment of thinking; Yuki brings her head back up from the table and sighs. "Fine, but you better keep your end of the deal and cut our debt." She glares at Kyoya. "I'm sorry, but that deal was only available for a limited time."

       ' I REALLY want to strangle you' Yuki tries to go after Kyoya but the twins held her back. "So let's get you an actual male uniform!" Tamaki walks towards the changing room with the twins dragging Yuki right behind him. 

                                             ****************Few minutes Later***************

        After changing, Yuki walked out of the room wearing the male school uniform. Little did she know, a whole group of girls was waiting outside of the changing rooms. She walked out of the changing rooms with her hair down and the string in her mouth. The girls screeched at the sight and made her drop it, the bell made a jingling noise as it fell to the ground. (If you didn't know the string that she ties her hair up with has a bell on it.) "Ladies! I present to you, our new host!!" Tamaki announced  making all the girls squeal more. 

        After Yuki put up her hair again, she was escorted to a table and surprisingly a large group of girls sat in front of  her. "What's your name?" One of the girls asked. " My name is Yuki, It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to the girl. The girl immediately blushed and shook her hand. All the other girls squealed and grew hearts in their eyes.  Yuki tilted her head in confusion. ' They know I'm a girl, right??'  

        Minah walked over and placed her head on the table. "Yuuuuukiiiii!!! I'm tired, and bored and hungry!!!" Minah leaned on Yuki's shoulder, and was immediately pushed off. "Well, go do something about it." Minah's head fell back on the table with a bang. Right after she hit the table a light-bulb popped up over her head. "Honey-senpai!!!  Give me some cake, please!!" Minah yelled as she walked off. 

        When Yuki looked back at the girls, they were all blushing a dark red hue. "M- may we request you tomorrow?" All of  the girls looked to Yuki. "Go ahead, it's your choice." The girls squealed, and Yuki covered her ears. 

        After the group of girls left, Yuki pulled out her phone, ear buds, and sketch book, and began to finish a drawing. (Randa panda is a HUGE nerd for marvel and this kind of stuff) The next group of girls came up to the table and observed the young artist. Eventually one of the girls tapped her shoulder, and made Yuki shut her sketchbook blushing. "Who were you drawing?" A girl as all the other girls nodded. 

        " N-nothing!" Yuki stuttered and tried to calm down her blush. Every girl awww'ed at the new found shyness of Yuki. Minah quickly ran back over, "You were drawing Bucky Barnes, weren't you?" Minah teased Yuki. "Oh shut up! Should I mention what you said about Hikaru?" "SHUT UP!!" Minah yells at Yuki making her laugh. 

        The girls, and the hosts watched the way they interacted. They acted like siblings, and constantly fought with each other. The girls were fangirling, while Kyoya took notes.   
       

 

 

"This could be a good investment."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you understand the "soup store" reference in this chapter, I freaking applaud you right now. You are amazing!!!!

Once the weekend approached, the two girls decided to go shopping for groceries. Little did they know the hosts were following behind. When they were looking at canned goods, Minah looked behind her and saw Tamaki retreating behind a shelf. Minah poked Yuki's shoulder and pointed discreetly where the hosts were attempting to hide. Yuki seemed to ignore Minah and grabbed a can off the shelf to examine it. When Tamaki peeked his head out from behind the corner, Yuki spun around and threw the can at his head; making him fall back dramatically. Minah looked at Tamaki and then Yuki in shock.

        The rest of the hosts walked out from behind the shelf slowly and cautiously. Yuki sighed and walked over to the hosts, "What are you doing here?" The hosts were a little scared to answer but Tamaki got back up and bowed in front of her. "We wish to join you in your commoner shopping!" The other hosts nodded (excluding Kyoya).  
        Minah walked over to their basket and grabbed a magazine. She rolled it up and gently pat Tamaki on the head. "You need to stop with this 'commoner' talk." Yuki spoke up from behind Minah, " Yeah, we are not poor, we're middle class."

        "Wait, does that mean you're not as poor as Haruhi?" One of the twins spoke up. Haruhi glared at the hosts be fore muttering, "Darn you rich people." 

        "So can we join you?" Tamaki asked again. "Fine." Yuki sighed again.

        While Yuki was walking around the store Minah somehow walked off. Eventually Yuki noticed her absence from the group. She began to look around until Honey-senpai clung to her leg. "Yuki-chan? What are you looking for?" Yuki stopped walking and looked at Honey. "Minah walked off again, but don't worry I got this." 

        She pulled out her phone and dialed Minah's number. When she picked up; she almost went deaf. "YUKI I'M LOST!!!" Yuki pulled the phone from her ear quickly. "Where are you?" Yuki was rubbing her temples. "I was looking fro clothes, but there's only soup!" (for those who know what I'm talking about; I love you.)

"What do you mean there's only soup?" Yuki was getting annoyed. "There is only soup!" Minah yelled back. "Then go to the next aisle." Yuki was trying to calm herself down. " There is still soup!" Minah ran through the aisles of the store. "Where are you?" The hosts were watching the conversation with amusement. "I'M AT SOUP!" Yuki pulled the phone away from her ear again. 

        "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT SOUP!" Yuki yelled back at the phone. "I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!!" The twins were laughing their butts off. "WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!!!!"Yuki yelled at the phone again. "HELP ME!!!!" That was the last thing that was heard before Yuki shut her flip-phone and continued walking through the store.

        After Yuki purchased the food and walked out of the store Minah ran out and jumped on to Yuki, but she dodged in time to let her fall. Minah got back up casually (as if nothing had ever happened) and took the bags from Yuki. "Have fun at work!" Minah yelled, "See ya!" Yuki yelled back before vanishing around a street corner..

 

        "Where does she work?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Minah looked back at the hosts and responded, " I think she works down by the docks." She turned round and walked in the direction of home, but a Tamaki grabber her shoulder.  "Why don't we follow her and find out." Tamaki suggested.

        "Why would I stalk my friend! I'm not like you guys" Tamaki looked hurt by her response. " Students aren't allowed to have jobs. This can mean expulsion." Kyoya walked to the front of the group, and Minah's began to get scared. "It's only a part-time job!" Minah retorted quickly. 

        "Then why don't you show us, I'm quite curious at what job Yuki has." Kyoya responded with an ominous tone that made Minah shiver.  "Fine." She pouted and turned back around and walked faster in that direction. "Didn't Yuki go the other direction?" One of the twins asked.

        "Yuki likes to take the scenic route, It takes her twenty minutes to get to the docks. If we take a certain short-cut I know we can find her on her way there." Minah explained. The hosts were a little shocked at her knowledge of her friend. 

        "Minah do you have a crush on Yuki?" Tamaki stopped and Minah turned around quickly. "No! We're both girls! I have a crush on some one else!" Minah quickly covered her mouth and blushes. " Wait! I wasn't supposed to say that!! Wait a minute!!" She rummages through her pocket and pulls out a get out of jail card from the monopoly game.   
   
        "Ha! None of you can do anything now! Get out of jail free!" The hosts were completely shocked.  "Y-You're both girls?!" Tamaki asked. "Yeah! Didn't you know?" Minah looked at the hosts with confusion. "We thought you were guys! You flirted with girls!" Tamaki yelled back at Minah. "Yuki thought everyone was Bi! I just went along with her!!" Minah was yelling her face turning red. 

        "Is Yuki Bi?" (Btw, we have nothing against LGBT people, a good percentage of our friends are LGBT too.) The twins spoke up from the back. "No, you should see her fangirl about Captain America and Bucky Barnes!!" (Others too, but mainly these guys) Everyone looked confused, except Kyoya of course. "Let's just go, she'll be done with work by the time this conversation is over." Minah walked at a fast pace, and the hosts followed in quick pursuit. 

        They followed Minah until she came to a sudden stop and peeked around the corner. "What's that smell?" Tamaki complained. "It's the fisherman's boats." Minah whispered. They peeked around the corner to see Yuki wearing a stained apron with her sleeves rolled up. She was helping the men unload all the fish they caught. All of  the hosts watched in awe as she carried the heavy loads. 

        When she was finished she followed one of the men to a counter where he  handed her a knife and she was handed a fish. "Minah-chan? What's Yuki-chan doing with that knife? " Honey whispered. Minah was sitting against the wall closing her eyes. "She's gutting the fish. I don't like blood so I don't usually watch" All the other hosts watched with interest.  A little while later, Hikaru put his elbow on Minah's shoulder. "So you were talking about a crush?" Hikaru whispered into her ear.  Minah jumped back and pulled out her get out of jail card. "Get out of jail! You can't say anything or I'll get Yuki to punch you!" The twin dropped the conversation out of fear and went back to watching Yuki.

        After she was finished a man walked over to her with an envelope. and a small box. Yuki tried to deny the box but the man handed it to her anyways. She then walked in the direction of the alley way that the group was hiding.  "I know you guys were watching me. " Minah walked out of the alley with her head hung low; rubbing the back of her neck. "You catch me every time Yu~!" Minah spoke a little embarrassed. 

        Yuki sighed, and glared at the hosts. " Why did you come.?" Kyoya stepped forward. "Having a job part-time or not is against school rules." He got into Yuki's face smirking a little bit. "It can't be, because that's how we pay our rent." Yuki retorted.

        "I will over look this job. You are very beneficial to the host club." Kyoya walked away. All the other hosts said their goodbyes and left. Minah walked over to Yuki and poked the box. "What's in there?" Yuki quickly responded quickly.  "Our dinner!" Yuki smiled and began to run. "Last one home has to do dishes!" Minah screamed and ran behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

The two friends sat together at a table after the host club had closed. Yuki sat there balancing a pencil on her on her finger, and Minah did her homework. Until Tamaki slammed his hands on the table. " We are hosting another ball! Where the lady's have the chance to dance with the hosts in a night of beauty and magic" he said dramatically, with sparkles floating around him. 

        "So? Why should we care?" Yuki replied leaning back against the chair. Minah took her ear buds out of her ear. "A ball? I suck at dancing. Unless it's like a waltz thing." She put her ear buds into her bag. "That's exactly what it is, my dear Minah!" Tamaki grabbed Minah and twirled her around screaming about how adorable she is. 

        "Put me down!!" Minah flailed in Tamaki's arms until Yuki grabbed her and put her down. "Thank you!" Minah sighed in relief and sat back down.  "Again, why should I care? I'm not going anyways." Yuki sat back into her chair and put her feet up on the table.  

        "Really? If you don't we will raise your debt." Kyoya walked by Yuki pushing her feet off the table with his pen. Yuki got up from the table with a glare and got in Kyoya's face . "What's your problem with me! I don't want to go can't you just respect that!?" 

        Before anything else could happen Haruhi got in the middle of the two pushing Yuki back. "You guys need to stop! Why can't you just go to the ball, Yuki? It will be better for you and Minah's debt" Yuki huffed turned around and sat down with Minah at her table. "I don't dance, and I'm sick of that guy." She pointed at Kyoya without even looking at him. 

        "That's not very nice ,Yuki." Minah put her hands on Yuki's shoulders." I don't care! I hate that guy."  She crossed her arms and looked out the window.  The twins who were listening to the conversation walked over to Yuki and leaned on her shoulders. "Could it be that you can't dance at all?" They spoke in unison. Yuki looked away, " No, I just don't dance." she denied quickly getting up from the table.

       "Yup, she can't dance." The twins confirmed and Tamaki ran over and grabbed Yuki's hands. "You poor poor thing! You can't dance so you try to deny yourself the beauty of dancing at a ball! Don't you worry I will teach you!!"  He grabbed her hand and tried to spin her around but failed. "Yuki I could teach you!" Minah raised her hand. 

        "I taught my brother to waltz to rock music!" she cheered happily . "No thanks." Yuki walked back to the table and sat her head down. "Maybe Haru-chan or Takashi can teach her?" Honey spoke from atop Mori's shoulders. "I can barely waltz as it is. Have some one else do it." Haruhi spoke nervously. 

        "Then it's settled. Mori-senpai will be teaching Yuki how to waltz." Kyoya spoke from behind his death note, smirking slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

It was the next day, since it was decided that Mori-senpai would teach Yuki how to dance the waltz. School classes were over for the day, and the students of Ouran Academy were either heading home, to a club, or to the one and only Host Club. 

"Ughhhhhhhh..." Yuki exclaimed, as Minah did her best to drag Yuki to their destination, the Host Club. "Yuki! Just because you don't want to learn the waltz, doesn't mean that we have to be late!" Minah sternly said to Yuki, with a serious tone & look. "But I don't want to dance..." Yuki stated, not taking the time to come up with a witty comeback like usual. 

"Well, you have to! Besides, learning how to properly dance is a very good skill to have!" Minah said in response, rolling her eyes at her best friend. Yuki glared at Minah. "At least I'm not the one who taught her brother how to waltz to ROCK MUSIC." Minah glared back at Yuki. "It's not that weird, Yuki!" "Yeah... Right, it's TOTALLY not weird, Minah." Minah groaned at Yuki's un-cooperation.

"You know what... If you don't learn how to waltz, I'll... I'll tell the host club your REAL name!! And I'll go take a screenshot of your browser history! And I'll post the picture of your browser history, which has ALLLLL of those fanfictions you read, on my Twitter account AND on my blog!!" Yuki widened her eyes, shocked. It's not often that Minah threatens somebody (unless it was Minah's little siblings). "You. Wouldn't. Dare." Yuki exclaimed. In response, Minah crossed her arms, put on a serious face, and started tapping her feets. Which meant... Minah meant business. 

"... FINE!" Yuki gave in, throwing her hands up in the air. "Let's just get this over with!" Yuki stated, stomping towards the host club room. "Finally!" Minah exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, quickly following after Yuki. 


	13. Chapter 13

Soon enough, Minah and Yuki arrived at Music Room #3, where the Ouran Host Club meets. Yuki pushed open the large double doors, with Minah standing slightly behind her. The fragrant scent of roses and cake wafted from inside the room. But, standing in front of the doors, was... The Host Club. Kyoya had an irritated look on his face. Honey-senpai and Tamaki looked disappointed. Mori-senpai was emotionless, like usual. And the Hitachiin twins were just messing around, probably not caring. 

"You're late." Kyoya stated, a stern/irritated look on his face. "I'm sorry..." Minah started to say, before Yuki cut her off. "I apologize. I didn't want to come, but Minah... Convinced me to come along. It's not Minah's fault, it's mine." Yuki said simply, staring straight at Kyoya. Kyoya stared straight back at Yuki. "I wasn't going to blame Minah. Minah, unlike you, actually seems to enjoy being here. You, on the other hand..." Kyoya stated.

An intense staring contest between Kyoya and Yuki now began, until... Minah got in between the two of them. "Please don't fight, you two! Well... Don't glare intensely at each other, please! I already have to deal with my siblings fighting, so I don't need you two to develop a hatred for each other!" Minah said, doing her best to prevent Yuki from hitting Kyoya. However, Yuki quickly froze when she heard Minah mention her siblings. Ever since Minah & Yuki transferred to Japan, Minah NEVER talked about her family. When asked why, Minah would simply reply with a "family issues." Yuki sighed and lowered her hand (which she WAS planning on slapping Kyoya with). "Alright, Minah." Yuki stated. Kyoya simply nodded politely/respectfully at Minah, before backing off. 

Meanwhile, the other Host Club members simply stared at Yuki, Minah, and Kyoya, in shock and/or surprise. An awkward silence ensued. 

"Now, we're supposed to be learning the waltz, correct?" Minah spoke up, breaking through the silence. At this, Tamaki stood up from his chair. "Why, yes! Mori-senpai will be teaching Yuki how to waltz. As for you, Minah..." Tamaki stated, but Minah cut in. "Wait, what about me? I already know how to waltz, remember? I taught my brother how to waltz to rock music, remember?" Minah said. "Yes, but we don't know how good your waltzing skills are. So... Hikaru will be teaching you how to properly waltz." Tamaki stated, pointing at the older Hitachiin twin. 

"But... Gosh dangit..." Minah stated, a look of defeat on her face. "Well, at least now we're BOTH learning the waltz now, Minah." Yuki replied. "But I don't want to..." "Well, too bad."


	14. Prologue

Prologue  
It was the beginning of the new school year for Ouran Academy. All of the rich kids were getting ready. However, two new American foreign exchange students, who were on a well-earned scholarship, were rushing to get ready, unfortunately causing caos in their simple apartment. 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BAG?!?!" screamed Yuki as she scrambled around her room. She rushed into Minah,s room, only to stare at Minah, who wasn't even out of bed yet... Yuki shrieked and rushed over, yanking the numerous blankets away, effectively flipping Minah out of bed and face planting harshly onto the floor. "WHY THE SHIZ ARE YOU NOT UP YET?!?! GET UPPP!!!!" Yuki screamed. Minah groaned and got up, revealing that she was already dressed in a white dress shirt, purple tie, purple hoodie, jeans, black converse, a white smart watch, a wristband that said "Otaku," and another wristband that said "Nerd." (Link to Minah's Outfit) "Ughhh... Gomenasai... I'm not used to the new timezones..." Minah replied, heading over to her messy closet and pulling out Yuki's bag and threw it at her, before pulling out her own crossbody purse. Yuki was dressed in a white long-sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants, black tie, blue Vans, black fedora, with her hair tied back with a blue string. (Link to Yuki's Outfit)

After getting ready and eating breakfast, they snatched up their books, supplies, and boxed lunches and hurried to school, with hopes to get to school on time. 


End file.
